You're Stuck With Me
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Joe would do anything for his daughter, that's why he took the job for Mel, that and he had nowhere to go. Follow her as she attempts to survive life with Mel and Joe and the Scanlon siblings. I DO NOT OWN MELISSA AND JOEY!


**You're Stuck With Me.  
OC/OC **

**Summary: Joe would do anything for his daughter, that's why he took the job for Mel, that and he had nowhere to go. Follow her as she attempts to survive life with Mel and Joe and the Scanlon siblings. **

**Chapter One: First Day in Toledo.**

It had been a long 6 months. My Dad had shipped me to live in Jersey with my grandma until he figured out a plan for us because of that stupid financial scandal with Lewis Scanlon. It sucked. Because of that lowlife, my entire life was uprooted, now, not everything about that is bad. I no longer had to deal with my evil step Mother, Tiffany... But I did lose my friends, my room, and stuff like that, but my Dad called a week ago and said he something set up, and now, I am on my way to the airport to go to Toledo, Ohio.

"You sure you got everything?" Grandma asked for the thousandth time that night.

"Yes! I'm sure, and you got all my stuff shipped last night right?" I asked, sipping from my water. I was beat from packing and moving all my stuff the last two days.

"Yes, your Uncle took care of it." She replied, at this my eyes grew wide. Who knew what that even meant, it's not that I don't love my Uncle, I do... But he could be unpredictable at times.

"Don't worry, Theresa made sure it was a good company." She replied. I let out a sigh of relief. My Uncle, despite being the literal best dude ever, or one of them at least, was not the most trust worthy…. He always had a guy… a _shady_ guy…

"Ollie, sweetie, come back to me!" Gran spoke. I shook my head and looked at her.

"Sorry, lost in thought. What's up?" I asked.

"Your flight leaves soon and security is backing up, ya gotta go." She urged. I nodded and gave her a hug and she shoved me on my way. I stumbled through security, made it to my flight and readied myself for it. It was a short flight from Jersey to Ohio, only switching planes once. I arrived in Ohio at 11 PM and fought my way off the plane.

"Ugh, germs!" I groaned, taking in the fresh air of the nearly empty airport. I got my luggage and called my Dad.

"Where are you?" I asked, scanning the people.

"On our way, we hit a little problem." He replied.

"What problem?" I asked, sitting down on a bench and pulling out my iPod.

"They all wanted to come with me." He sighed. I had yet to meet these people in person, but the way Dad speaks about them, it makes me a little nervous, yet flattered that they would want to.

"Alright, well I am here. Waiting." I sighed.

"See you soon. Love you." He said.

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and proceeded to listening to my iPod. It was about 30 minutes later when they found me.

"OH MY GOSH! She's adorable! Joe, are you sure she's yours?" A blonde lady asked, nudging my Dad slightly as I hugged him. I laughed.

"Hi, I'm Olympia, but you can call me Ollie." I stuck my hand out to shake hers and she pulled me into a hug.

"It's so great to meet you! Joe never shuts up about you!" She exclaimed. I felt the heat rush to my face.

"Er…" Was all I could stutter out before a blonde girl stepped in front of me as Mel released me from her vice grip.

"Hi, I'm Lennox, her niece." She stuck her hand out, we shook hands,

"Nice to meet you," I replied. I was introduced to Ryder, her younger brother, and we were able to go home.

"Have you eaten anything?" Dad asked as we climbed into the car.

"No. Airplane's are sketchy enough, I didn't even want to think about eating the food." I replied. He laughed.

"Okay then." He replied. I nodded all of a sudden feeling very drained. The drive home wasn't too bad, and when we finally made it, I barely remembered changing and climbing into my new bed and passing out. When I woke up the next morning, it took me a second to register where the heck I was.

"Oh, yeah. I'm in Ohio." I looked out the window to see a quiet neighborhood, instead of the cramped streets of New Jersey. I climbed out of bed and walked downstairs,

"Look who's up!" Dad exclaimed, he was in the kitchen, preparing food.

"What time is it?" I asked,

"A little after 12, the kids are in school right now, you'll be starting Monday." He explained

"That's a little fast…" I responded, I didn't want to go back to school yet…

"You can't miss too much!" He said, placing a pepper and cheese omelet in front of me.

"It's school. What's so hard about it?" I asked. He laughed, shaking his head,

"Just finish your breakfast and then we will go run some errands, get your school stuff, and when we come home you can help me make dinner." He smiled, I nodded, busy stuffing my face with eggs. He laughed, kissing me on the head,

"Glad you're back." He said. Then he disappeared to get ready, after I finished eating, I walked up and got ready for the day. Once I was ready, my Dad and I left, did some school shopping, grocery shopping, and finally we were back home. We were in the middle of making dinner when Mel walked in,

"Oh Joe! You're having her work?! She hasn't been her a day yet." Mel groaned, smacking Dad's arm lightly.

"Hey, I'm not making her!" Dad defended.

"Yeah, I love cooking," I told her, she looked at me.

"Okay, whatever you say." She said, grabbing out a bottle of wine and a glass. She poured herself a glass and sat at the table. She started asking me about myself, and by the end of it, I was overwhelmed,

"You look like Aunt Mel just talked to you." Lennox spoke, walking in. I chuckled and nodded.

"How could you tell?" I asked.

"You look exhausted. And slightly irritated." She replied, I nodded, I wasn't irritated, just really tired. Finally, dinner was ready, and it was my favorite: Lasagna. Once dinner was over, I was tired enough to fall asleep at the table. The next day, I woke up around 9, and showered and got ready.

"Good morning!" I greeted, walking into the kitchen. Dad was at the stove, Mel was standing on the opposite side, and Ryder and Lennox were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning." Everyone greeted. I plopped into a seat and smiled gratefully up at my Dad as he set a pepper and cheese omelet in front of me.

"Okay, well, I am thinking of doing some bonding with you guys today, so how about it?" Dad suggested, Ryder and Lennox nodded.

"Sure, what is there to do?" I asked, we agreed to go to a small theme park type place and spent the day goofing off and getting to know each other. I had a lot in common with Lennox, as far as we both wanted to be writers and were very sarcastic. Ryder and I got along well enough as well. And soon the weekend of settling in was over and I found myself waking up Monday morning for school.

"You should wear something cuter, and are you doing something else with your hair?" Lennox inquired as I walked out of my room. I frowned down at my outfit.

"I thought I looked fine." I poked my jeans.

"Just change the top, you don't want to be too casual, I mean, this isn't Jersey!" She chuckled and I shrugged. She pushed me back into her bedroom and began digging through her closet

"We're going to have to go shopping for different clothes for you, I wasn't even aware people could own as many t-shirts as you do." She shuddered, tossing me a simple blouse that was white with little pink hearts covering it, I changed and she quickly redid my hair and we wandered downstairs for breakfast,

"There you two are! I was about to start yelling! Hurry up and eat," He pushed some waffles in front of us as we sat down and we quickly shoveled it down and ran out the door. Once we arrived at the school, I stared up at it.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Ryder assured, rushing past me and to a group of friends, I walked to the admissions office where Dad got my schedule for me and turned to me

"Now, you have a great first day and I will see you later. I love you." He kissed my forehead and ran out, I checked my schedule and saw my first class was History. Okay, not too bad. I made my way there and walked up to the teacher.

"Yes?" They asked, looking slightly irritated that I had interrupted their… Game of pinball…

"Yes, I'm Olympia Longo, I am part of your class." I replied, he nodded, taking the paper I was handing him.

"Alright, take a seat by Mr. King," He pointed to a boy with blonde hair and a cheesy smile, he grinned at me and waved. I made my way over and sat down, he stuck his hand out,

"Hi, I'm Nick," He had an Irish accent and I smiled,

"Olympia, but everyone calls me Ollie." I replied, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ollie, you new to Ohio?" He questions and I nod.

"Yep, I just arrived on Friday actually, how about you?" I asked, he shook his head,

"Nah, been here about two years now," He said, I nodded, a few more people filed in as the bell rang and Nick looked to his left and rolled his eyes at the sight of the empty chair.

"Idiot…" He muttered at Mr. Prince stood and began taking roll,

"Hunter Jones?" He looked at the empty seat and rolled his eyes as well, just as he was about to mark something on the paper, the door opened and in walked a boy with crazy curly black hair and a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Mr. P, I had an emergency." He had a British accent,

"Sure, sure Mr. Jones, just please take your seat." Mr. Prince replied, Hunter sat in the seat next to Nick and the two shared a high-five. Roll call went on and he stopped at my name.

"Everyone, this is our new student, Olympia Longo, is there a nick name you like or something?" He questioned as a few people snickered at the sound of my name.

"Um, Ollie usually." I replied, he nodded and made a mark on his paper and walked behind his desk. The class continued and when the bell dismissed us, Nick turned to me,

"I'll see you in third period, while Hunter will show you to Math," He said, and I nodded,

"You're Ollie?" Hunter asked as we walked out of the classroom and I nodded.

"Yep, just moved to Toledo on Friday." I replied, he smirked

"Cool, cool," He said, as we walked down the hall towards a classroom, I noticed people staring, and as the day went on, I found I had classes with Hunter or Nick, or one of their other friends, Luke, Leo or Zack. I ended up eating lunch with them since Lennox had a meeting or something, and as far as first days goes, it was not that bad.

* * *

**Alright, so, that's my first attempt at a story for this show, which has become one of my all time favorite shows, anyway, let me know what you guys think. I don't own the show or anything to do with it. Just my OC's **

**Rhey! **


End file.
